The Chipmunks On Tour: The Sequel
by AATCFan007
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are back, this time trouble is coming. The Chipmunks are on their way back from rocking the world on a world tour. Meanwhile back in LA, the Chipettes now under management of Jim are rocking LA, and Jim has other plans for the girls.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the 80s version of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

I'm sorry this took so long, it was mostly because we couldn't think of a name for it hahaha. So we have settled for this title. Because of a great many requests by people, this is the sequel to 'The Chipmunks On Tour'! If you are reading this first and haven't read the previous story, I strongly suggest reading the first one. Anyways, without further ado, I give you all... The Chipmunks On Tour: The Sequel!

#Songs#

You really got me originally sung by the kinks and sung here by the Chipmunks.

The girls of Rock and Roll originally sung by the Chipmunks and Chipettes and sung here by the Chipettes.

**Disclaimer: All characters, excluding Jim are owned by Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. No copyright intended.**

Chapter One: The Chipmunks and Chipettes.

It's been two years since the state tour. The boys and Dave had been away from the girls for a year now, however, they were still doing pretty good for themselves. Jim was temporarily in charge of the Chipettes and they were making a lot of money. Meanwhile Dave was with the Chipmunks on tour in England, London now.

**#You really got me.#**

Simon and Theodore: (hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.)

Alvin: Girl, you really got me goin'

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'

Simon: (Yeah, Yeah)

Alvin: Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Alvin: Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now

Simon: (Hey, Yeah, hey, yeah.)

Theodore: Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

All: You really got me!

You really got me!

You really got me!

Alvin: See, don't ever set me free,

I always wanna be by your side

Simon: Girl, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Theodore: Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now

Alvin: Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

All: You really got me!

You really got me!

You really got me, oh no!

Alvin: See, don't ever set me free

I always wanna be by your side

Girl, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

Simon and Theodore: Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now

Alvin: (Ooooooohhhh Yeaaaahhhh!)

Simon and Theodore: Oh yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I can't sleep at night

All: You really got me!

You really got me!

You really got me!

oh yeah you got meeeeeeeee! Yeah!

**#Song End#**

The crowd went wild and the boys took a bow and thanked them all for the support. Then the boys went backstage where Dave was waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Hey fellas, good job out there, we are apparently the most popular band ever to be in Britain!" Dave greeted them.

"That was awesome!" Alvin yelled.

"I know right!" Simon agreed.

"I want to do it again!" Theodore added.

"Hahahahaha, well fellas, I have some rather good news for you." Dave announced.

"What is it Dave?" They all asked at once.

"We're heading back to LA! You know what that means!" Dave replied.

"That means we get to see the girls Alvin." Simon said to him.

"I know, but what if she's forgotten about me?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, no one can forget about you." Theodore said with a laugh.

Alvin just laughed and turned back to Dave.

"So, when will we be back Dave?" Alvin asked.

"Well, the flight alone will take eleven and a half hours alone and we set off for the airport in the morning so I'm assuming that we will be back tomorrow afternoon." Dave informed.

All three boys looked at each other and smiled with joy. They were going to see the girls for the first time in two whole years.

Meanwhile back in LA, Jim was with the girls performing a music video for the public. Whilst the Chipmunks had been rocking the world, the Chipettes were getting more and more famous all thanks to Jim.

**#Girls of Rock and Roll#**

Brittany: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up

I'm heading for the city lights!

Radio blastin' on my way to the club

gonna rock this town tonight!

You're living in a man's world, they tell us.

But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!

All: 'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

oooooh-woo!

Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!

rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!

**#Song end#**

The directer shouted cut and the girls jumped with joy and went over to Jim who was standing behind the camera.

"Hey my favourite pop girls of all time, that was excellent." He greeted, then his phone rang. "Hold on girls, I gotta take this." He added.

**#Phone start#**

"Yello, this is Jim you're speaking to, manager of the wonderful Chipettes, how can I help you?" Jim greeted.

"Jim, it's me Dave." Dave answered.

"Oh hi, what do you want, I thought I told you that Alv-" Jim began, then he was interrupted by Dave.

"This isn't about Alvin Jim, that's all over with now, although it is laughable, anyway, I just thought that I'd let the girls know that we are coming back to LA." Dave said.

"Ah that's good, I'll be sure to inform them of this, they are just doing a video shoot right now however." Jim answered him.

"Right, thanks Jim, I'll see you soon." Dave said.

"Yes, good bye friend." Jim said with a slight snigger.

**#Phone ends#**

Then Jim went back over to the girls who were waiting for him.

"Who was that Jim?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, now shall I take you girls home then?" Jim asked.

"Ms Miller will be worried where we are." Jeanette said.

"We told her that we would be with Jim all day Jean." Brittany answered with a laugh.

"Yeah Britt, but you're forgetting what Ms Miller is like." Eleanor added with a giggle.

The girls laughed and then they got into Jim's limo and they drove off. When they got back to Ms Millers, they said goodbye to Jim and they went inside. The Chipettes were the best girl pop group of all time, and they loved every moment of it.

Meanwhile back in London, Dave and the boys were all getting ready to fly back home to LA.

**Thank you all for reading the first chapter of the sequel, please let me know what you think of the story so far by leaving a quick review. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls, here is the next chapter in this story. I hope that you all enjoy this as much as the last and please leave a review on what you think of it so far. Thank you.**

**Chapter two: The boys are back in town.**

The next day Jeanette woke up to Brittany looking out of the window. Brittany was holding in her hand the locket that Alvin had given her all those years ago. She was thinking about him and then turned to Jeanette.

"Hey Britt, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just been thinking about the past, that's all." Brittany responded.

"Well, Jim did always say to look at your future and not to dwell on your past." Jeanette informed her.

"You're right! Why dwell on what I can't have when I have everything right here in Los Angeles." Brittany said, suddenly happy again.

"Exactly, now lets get ready, Jim will be here soon." Eleanor ordered her sisters.

So they all got ready and got into their usual outfits. Brittany in her denim skirt, pink top and denim jacket. Jeanette in her purple top and denim skirt, and Eleanor in her green poker-dot top and denim skirt. They waited for a little bit and then Jim honked the horn of his limo.

"Hey, shut up with the horn, it's like 2 in the afternoon!" Someone shouted from outside to Jim.

"Oh be quiet you old man, this isnt even early!" Jim shouted back to him.

"Yep, Jim's here." Brittany said with a smile.

They all giggled, said goodbye to Ms Miller and went off to rehearsals with Jim. They had a big concert coming up soon and didn't want to mess things up.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles International Airport, Dave and the boys' plane was landing. A few minutes later they were in the lobby.

"Good to be home, fellas?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, it's been too long since we've been here." Alvin said as he looked around the airport.

"Two years, I guess this place hasn't changed much." Simon said as he looked around.

"Come on guys, we'll be able to see the girls now!" Theodore said with excitement.

"Okay then, we can surprise them at Ms Millers then." Dave said.

So they got in the taxi and it took them to Ms Millers. Dave knocked on the door and Ms Miller answered it. She was surprised to see them all there.

"Oh David, hello, and the boys!" Ms Miller greeted them and gave Dave a huge hug.

"Okay, hi Ms Miller, we was just wondering if the girls were here." Dave said pulling away.

"Oh the girls, they went of with that fella, Jack, James, Jill..." Ms Miller began to list names, but Dave interrupted her with the correct name.

"Jim?" Dave asked.

"Ah yes, Jim, well do you want to come inside for some tea or something?" Ms Miller asked kindly.

"No thank you, we really have to go." Dave said.

So they went back to the cab and they went home. When they got home, they walked inside and it felt so empty. Like there was no more life here anymore, and it felt cold too. Dave soon got the heating on and the boys went upstairs to unpack.

"Hey Si, do you think Britt still has that old locket you helped me get her?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Well, if you're referring to it as an old locket, then maybe, but I don't know for certain Alvin." Simon responded.

"Yeah, only she can give you the answer to that question Alvin." Theodore added.

"You're right, but she's with Jim right now anyway." Alvin said.

"I'm sure she'll be back along with Jeanette and Eleanor soon, if not then we will see them at school tomorrow anyway." Simon said.

"Yeah you're right." Alvin agreed.

So they continued to unpack and talk. Meanwhile the Chipettes were with Jim practicing for the concert. At the end of the rehearsals before he took them home, Jim took them to the side to talk to them.

"Hey girls, I think we need to talk." Jim said.

"What's wrong Jim?" Jeanette asked.

"This concert is a big deal you know, this will get us a lot of money and fame. I just want to make sure that you girls are determined to do this." He explained to them.

"Of course Jim, why wouldn't we be?" Brittany asked.

"It's just that... Here it goes... The chipmunks haven't been in touch with any of you for over a year now and I don't want that to affect you." Jim answered them.

"Don't worry about that Jim, we will not let you down." Eleanor assured him.

"We promise, right Jeanette?" Brittany added.

"Yeah, of course we do." Jeanette agreed.

"Thank you girls, you mean everything to me, without you I wouldn't be at this stage of my career." Jim thanked them all.

All three of them gave him a giggle and then they all got into his limo. When they got back they all said goodbye to Jim and got out. Then an egg hit Jim's window.

"That's for calling me an old man you fool!" The old man shouted.

"Why you- Bite me!" Jim shouted back to him. "See you after school tomorrow girls!" He shouted after the girls.

"Hehehe, see ya Jim!" They all shouted back.

So the girls went inside for the night. Meanwhile back in the Seville residence, Alvin, Simon and Theodore was getting ready for bed.

"Why do we have to go back to school, why can't we go back on tour?" Alvin complained.

"Because in order to get on with life, we have to have a proper education Alvin." Simon answered.

"That's what humans do Simon, we're Chipmunks, we could live in a tree and eat nuts for the rest of our lives." Alvin argued.

"Is that what you want to do for the rest of your life." Simon argued back.

"Point taken." Alvin said as he got into bed.

Shortly after that, Simon and Theodore got into bed. They had a long and exciting day at school tomorrow.

**Looking forward to seeing what happens at school tomorrow. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading this chapter, please take a moment to leave it a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last. Don't forget that you can always let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

**#Song#**

**Last Friday Night originally sung by Katy Perry and sung in the background by Katy Perry.**

**Chapter three: First Day back.**

The next morning, Brittany was full of joy and happiness, she was getting ready for school when Jeanette and Eleanor walked in. They were both pleasantly surprised to see Brittany in such a good mood.

"Hey Britt, you're in a good mood today. Any reason in particular?" Jeanette asked.

Yeah Brittany, what's with you?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, thanks to you Jeanette, I am able to move on from dwelling over Alvin who I'm sure is having a great time wherever he is now, and we have our big concert tonight!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Oh, that's good then, don't forget that we have rehearsals with Jim straight after school." Jeanette reminded Brittany.

"Yeah, he's picking us up after school so we won't have to listen to the old man next door." Eleanor said.

"That's probably the best thing to do." Brittany said with a smile.

They all just giggled and continued to get ready for their day at school. Meanwhile over at the Seville residence, Alvin was trying to drag himself out of bed.

"Aw man, why do we have to go to school, I hate school." Alvin said sleepily.

"Because-" Simon began to say but was then interrupted by Alvin again.

"Simon, don't even begin to tell me anything intelligent at this time in the morning." He snapped.

"Come on guys, Dave said breakfasts ready." Theodore said happily.

So they went downstairs and sat down at the table. A minute later, Dave bought some breakfast over.

"Hey fellas, I'm sorry but with us being gone for two years, the only thing I could make here was pancakes, I will have to go shopping today." He apologised.

"That's okay Dave." Simon said.

"So Alvin, you looking forward to seeing Brittany today?" Theodore asked him.

"Yeah, I just hope she still loves me." Alvin said.

"I'm sure she does, it is strange that the letters stopped after a year though." Simon said.

"It's hard to keep track of people on a world tour you know." Dave added in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Dave." Simon agreed.

Then the boys headed out to school.

**#Last Friday Night in the background.#**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore got to school and looked at the doors. Then they walked inside and first saw Brittany with a group of boys laughing.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend is somewhere in the world so, all is good lads." Brittany said whilst laughing.

"I still can't believe that you actually managed to get Alvin Seville, a guy who would never love, to love Britt." A boy said.

She just laughed. Alvin wanted to go over there and say something, but Simon pulled him away and they walked down the corridor, they then looked into a science classroom and saw Jeanette getting help from some of the smart boys in the class with her experiments. Then Theodore pulled them both away and they walked past Eleanor giving out autographs to people.

"One at a time hehehe." Eleanor said with a smile.

Then they went to their form room. At break, they saw the girls again, they were signing autographs for their newest CD that they released. They boys just walked off, then one of Alvin's old friends saw him.

"Hey Alvin, so good to finally see you again!" He shouted.

"Yeah, hey." Alvin responded.

"Have you seen Brittany yet, she's giving out autographs just outside you know, so are Jeanette and Eleanor." He said.

"Yeah we know, thanks." Simon said bluntly. Then all three of them walked off.

**#Background Song End.#**

The boys saw the girls at lunch again, this time it was unavoidable. The girls just froze and looked at them. Brittany was the first to speak.

"A-a-a-Alvin, h-h-hi." She said shocked.

"S-Simon?" Jeanette asked shocked too.

"Hey Th-Theodore hehehe." Eleanor said gazed.

"Brittany, h-how are you?" Alvin asked, stunned.

"G-good, thank you, how are y-you?" She answered.

"I'm also good, had a good tour hehehe. I see things are good here for you too hehehe" Alvin responded nervously.

"Yeah, we've got a concert tonight, you should come." Brittany said.

"Yeah, you too Simon." Jeanette added.

"And you Theodore." Eleanor finished.

"Cool, I'll see what I can do, maybe we can catch up after?" Alvin asked.

"Jim takes us home straight after concerts in his limo." Jeanette said.

"Oh, right, I see, okay then, I'll see you whenever then." Alvin said.

So they ended the conversation there. They carried on with the rest of their days and at the end of school they walked to Jim's limo.

"So, you girls are the biggest girl pop group of all time here in LA then we here?" Alvin said.

"Yeah, we're kinda famous." Jeanette replied smiling.

"That's really good, I'm so happy for all of you." Simon said.

"Yeah, and hey, it's all thanks to Jim, he's so great." Eleanor said.

"That's good then, anywho, we will see you all tonight or tomorrow then." Alvin said.

"Yeah, and Alvin... It's good to see you. It really is." Brittany said as she gave him a hug.

She then let go of Alvin and they all said their goodbyes and went off to do their own things. When the boys got home, they sat down on their beds and they just thought about the girls and how good it was seeing them again. Meanwhile in the limo, Jim was thinking to himself as the girls were in the back.

**#Jim's thoughts#**

'Those Chipmunks aren't going to ruin this for me by forcing the best thing ever to happen to me to go back to David. I have a plan for them now.'

**#End#**

**So, what is Jim's plan then? Find out soon in the next chapter. Please leave a review so I know what you all think. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, I just want to let you all know that I love doing this and really appreciate the positive feedback that I am getting. So here we go.**

**Chapter four: Jim's plan.**

About an hour before the concert, Jim was getting ready and putting his black suit on. The girls were now at home getting changed themselves. And in the Seville residence, the boys were getting changed too. Jim was looking into his mirror whilst tying his tie.

"I don't want to do this to them, I mean, I love them boys but the girls mean everything to me. Without them, I am nothing, and I know that they will want to go back to Dave, and then it will be over for me." He said to himself.

Then his phone rang and it was the manager of the club that the Chipettes were performing in soon.

"Hey Jim, you still want me to tell the guys on the door not to let Alvin, Simon and Theodore in here?" The manager asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's all good, just don't let them in the VIP section or backstage and I want the girls straight out and into my limo afterwards." Jim replied.

"Yes, of course, thank you so much for letting us have your girls, you'll get some good money from this." The manager thanked him.

"No problem buddy, see you soon." Jim said as he hung up.

Then Jim walked outside and got into the limo. Meanwhile, the Chipettes were at home getting ready for their big night.

"So Britt, you looking forward to it?" Jeanette asked excitedly.

"Am I?" Brittany shouted.

"Calm down Britt, we've already been to countless concerts before." Eleanor said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but this one is one of the big money makers." Brittany responded.

"You're turning into Jim with all of this big money talk, hehehe." Eleanor said.

They they heard Jim from outside, honking the horn of his limo for the girls.

"We should be quick before-" Eleanor started.

"Oi, will you be quiet out there, it's like nearly midnight!" The old man shouted to Jim from outside.

"It's 6:30pm, learn to tell the time you idiot!" Jim shouted back to him.

"Never mind." Eleanor said with a giggle.

They all laughed and went outside. They got inside if the limo and it drove off, narrowly missing one of the old man's eggs that he threw at them.

"That old man of yours is going to drive me insane one of these days." Jim said angrily.

"Are you okay Jim?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I've just been stressed out with this concert, that's all. I also managed to get Alvin, Simon and

Theodore three regular tickets to it too, all the VIP are gone." Jim informed them all.

"Oh okay, don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Brittany told him.

So they went drove off to the concert and got ready for the show. As it grew closer to 7pm, the girls waited. Jim then came over to them to watch them rock this place, and then gave them a last minute good luck speech.

"Right, you girls are the best singers ever so just remember to keep calm and to focus on the performance. Knock 'em dead girls." He said to them.

"Yes sir hehehe." All three of them said at the same time.

Then they were called onstage. They went through the concert and the crowd went wild, Alvin, Simon and Theodore couldn't believe how good they had gotten since the last time they heard them sing. After they finished their last song of the night, they took a bow and went backstage to Jim. Then he took all three of them straight back to his limo.

"What about Alvin, Simon and Theodore?" Brittany asked. "I thought that we would be able to talk to them after the concert."

"Forget about them, I need to show you girls something that you can not resist, and before it's too late too." Jim informed them.

They drove back to Jim's mansion, when they got out, the girls were shocked about how good the place was.

"Do you all like it here?" Jim asked them all.

"Do we! It's amazing!" Brittany shouted excitedly and w

"You know, you could live here. If you wanted to that is." Jim offered hopefully.

The girls looked at Jim, and then they went back a bit so that he couldn't hear them decided what to do.

"Well, it would make things a lot easier Britt." Jeanette said.

"What about Ms Miller though." Brittany argued.

"She'll understand, although we probably won't see the boys as much." Eleanor added.

"Yeah, maybe we should just hold it off until we've told them about it first." Brittany suggested.

"Agreed." Said the other two sisters.

So they walked over to Jim and told him what they wanted. He was rather calm about it and agreed to wait for a short while at least. However, he wanted the Chipettes away from the Chipmunks as fast as he could. So he took them home and waited for the next day.

**Want to find out what happens next? Find out in the next chapter, please leave a quick review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome back everyone sorry for that I haven't update in a while, I have been busy recently, anywho, I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter five: Moving on.**

The next day at school, the girls were talking to the boys about Jim's offer.

Alvin didn't like what Jim was trying to do and knew that he was up to something, but didn't want to say anything right now. Then Brittany came out with the worst part. She looked mainly at Alvin when telling the boys this.

"Jim said that it would really help us by moving into his mansion with him." She said, hoping that Alvin would be okay about it.

"What! No way!" Alvin yelled in shock.

"Why not Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Don't you see what he is trying to do here? He's trying to separate us!" Alvin told her.

"Separate us? He loves you guys and he risked everything to save you in New York, remember!" Brittany snapped at him.

"Well, we both know why that had to happen don't we?" Alvin sarcastically asked her.

"Do you know what Alvin, I don't even know why I try to talk to you about things. You only care about yourself anyway!" Brittany yelled at him and then walked away angrily.

Alvin just watched as Brittany walked off, closely followed by Jeanette and Eleanor. Over the next couple of days, Alvin and Brittany ignored each other. Then at last on the third day Alvin decided it was time to talk again, so he stopped Brittany outside of class after school.

"Brittany, I am begging you, please don't leave me. Don't go." He begged her.

"It's too late for that now Alvin. Here, I want you to have this back, I'll never forget you." She said.

She then took the locket that Alvin had given her all that time ago and put it in his hands. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off. Alvin watched her as she got into Jim's limo, he knew that he had screwed up again. He put the locket into his pocket and walked away. Meanwhile, Jim was taking the girls home as he had given them the day off today.

"Jim, we'd like to accept your offer and move into your mansion, whenever you're ready." Brittany told him.

"That's brilliant news girls, this will make things much more easier. At my mansion, we can make your dreams a reality!" Jim shouted excitedly.

"Yay!" All three girls shouted at the same time.

"So what made you change you mind Britt?" Jeanette asked her.

"Yeah Britt, what's the deal?" Eleanor asked her too.

"Oh, nothing really. I just realised that it was about time we started moving on up on the world." Brittany said.

**So, what happens next? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a quick review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the next chapter in this story. I Hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter six: Its over.**

The next day, Simon and Theodore were sat at home thinking about the events that had occurred the previous day. They had lost the girls now and they couldn't do anything about it. Well that's what they thought anyway. Then Alvin came into the room, ready to go out. Simon looked at him and immediately knew that he was up to no good.

"I'm going out for a while guys, see ya!" Alvin said as he walked through the room, then Simon halted his advance.

"What are you up to Alvin?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Me? I'm just going for a walk Si, hehehe." Alvin said nervously.

"I know when you're lying Alvin." Simon said with a serious face.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to Ms Millers. You happy now?" He finally admitted.

"You heard what the girls said yesterday Alvin, they never want to see us again." Theodore pointed out.

After a long and rather pointless argument between the three brothers, Alvin ended up getting his own way again and somehow managed to persuade Simon and Theodore to come with him. However, when they got to Ms Miller's house they found that the girls were on their way out. Alvin stoped Brittany as she walked out with her suitcase.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Alvin asked her, looking at the suitcase.

"Move out of my way Alvin." She said as she pushed him aside.

Alvin quickly grabed her hand and pulled her back, she just gave him a glare and freed herself again. Jim then honked his horn as a sign that the girls needed to go now. Brittany obliged and got in, then Jim leaned out of the window with a snide look and said.

"Well what can I say Alvin? I always win. No hard feelings."

"Hey, why don't you go and win someplace else!" The old man shouted to Jim from the house.

"You won't see me ever again now you old man!" Jim shouted back.

Alvin watched as the limo took the girls away. Then Simon and Theodore came and escorted him back home. When they got in they just ignored Dave and went straight up to their room. After a moment of silence, Dave appeared at the door concerned.

"Are you fellas alright?" Dave asked worried.

"Not really Dave, it's all over now, they've gone." Alvin told him.

"What happened?" Dave asked them.

"Jim took the girls to his mansion and he wants them away from us, to his mansion." Simon filled him in.

Then as if he knew that they were talking about him the phone rang and it was Jim. Dave answered it.

"I just want you to know David that the Chipettes are now a seperate band from the Chipmunks. The boys are not permitted anywhere near them apart from at school." Jim told him. Then he hung up.

Dave droppd the phone and turned towards the boys. They all just looked at each other. They knew that this was the end, it would take a mirical to get the girls back now...

**Want to know what the boys willl do next? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a short review so I know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls and welcome to the next chapter in this wonderful story. I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter seven: We need proof.**

The next day the girls woke up in Jim's mansion for school. They went downstairs and they were greeted by Jim who was in an incredible good mood today.

"Hey Jim!" All three of them said at once.

"Hey girls, you sleep well? Hey, I need to talk to you about something." Jim answered them.

"What's up Jim?" Brittany asked him.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you girls will be getting no trouble from Alvin at school today because I know what he can be like sometimes." Jim said with a face of concern.

"Don't worry about Alvin Jim, I know how to handle him." Brittany responded.

"Oh and one more thing, I got you in for a tour of Europe." He announced excitedly.

"Cool." Brittany said.

"Yes." Jeanette added.

"Thanks Jim. Eleanor finished with a slight giggle.

They then went to school. They managed to avoid the boys all day until lunch when Brittany walked passed Alvin's table and he got up after her.

"Hey Britt, why don't you sit with us?" He asked.

"No thank you Alvin." She responded.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" He asked her.

Then Simon and Theodore came along. Brittany walked on and Alvin just stood still, however simon chased after her.

"Listen to me Brittany, you really do mean a lot to Alvin, when Jim announced that you decided to separate from us-" He was then interrupted by a surprised Brittany.

"Wait what? We didn't separate from you guys, Dave still has our contract. We just don't want to be around you whilst you're accusing Jim of things."

"Yeah, so he didn't tell you that he called Dave last night telling us that we were not permitted anywhere near you, what about all the letters we sent you, the phone calls. He must have you wrapped around his little finger, well, you're welcome to him!" Simon snapped at her and he went back to Alvin.

"What's up Si?" Theodore asked him.

"They are blind to it all. They didn't get any of our letters, phone calls and say that Dave still has their contract." Simon replied.

"Then we will make them see the truth then." Alvin said.

The rest of school went by and after school the boys rushed off home and Jim picked the girls up in his limo and took them back home to his mansion. When they got back the girls decided to confront Jim about what Simon had told Brittany earlier today.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about girls?" Jim asked them.

"We want to know what happened last night. We have not separated from the Chipmunks at all, in fact Dave still has our contract, maybe coming here was a bad idea after all!" Brittany challenged him.

"Oh that, erm well... I don't really know what to say here. I was trying to protect you, they are trying to turn you against me." He quickly told them.

"I don't even know what to believe anymore Jim." Brittany said as she walked off followed by the other two sisters. When she got up to her room she just looked out of the window and started thinking to herself. Then her thoughts were interrupted by Jeanette who was concerned about Brittany and how she was feeling.

"Britt, what do you think we should do?" She asked her.

"I don't know anymore Jen, I just want things to go back to how things were before, I just feel lost." She responded.

Meanwhile at the Seville residence Alvin, Simon and Theodore was going through Dave's personal documents looking for the Chipettes' contract. After about ten minutes of searching, Simon finally managed to find it along with the contract that binded the Chipmunks and Chipettes as one band.

"Here it is, these documents are proof that the Chipettes rightfully belong to Dave and are still with us in one band. Now all we have to do is find evidence of what Jim is planning to do." Simon said.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Theodore asked.

"We sneak into his mansion, tonight." Alvin replied.

**Want to know what they find at Jim's mansion? Stay tuned. Thank you all for reading. Please take the time to leave a quick review. Thanks again.**


End file.
